Remettez à hier ce que vous pourriez faire demain
by Fael Slayer
Summary: Le Docteur a laissé Rory&Amy à leur lune de miel. Il se retrouve seul à bord du TARDIS. Que ce produit il lorsqu'un Seigneur du Temps use d'un manipulateur de vortex pour se retrouver seul avec lui même ? 11th/11th, NC-17.


**Chers lecteurs et surtout chères lectrices et fangirl (vous qui faites vivre le monde de la fanfiction !),**

** Si vous n'aimez ni le 11ème Docteur (Matt Smith) ni les fics porno-éritico-chic-lttéraire et que vous n'avez pas l'esprit ouvert : fermez vite cette page !**

**Cette fic est comme toujours un plotbunny, destiné à m'occuper durant une chaude soirée d'été.**

**Ce concept peut paraitre asses dérangeant pour certain(e)s, mais je ne le considère ni plus ni moins que comme une forme d'onanisme mêlé de narcissisme extrêmement raffiné.**

**J'ai écris cette fic après avoir vu le dernier épisode de la saison 5 de Doctor Who, bien que l'idée me trotte dans la tête depuis longtemps déjà. Elle est sans perversité aucune ( :-p) dédiée à l'actuel incarnation du Doc !**

Elle a aussi donné naissance à une illustration :

.com/#/d2tohvj

**Bonne lecture !**

**NB :** la Maison accepte toutes sortes de commentaires ! :-D

* * *

**Rating : NC-17**

**Pairing : 11th / 11th**

* * *

C'est sur un air de Strauss, _le beau Danube bleu_, que TARDIS fendait implacablement la ceinture d'astéroïdes de la galaxie d'Aston Sextet.

Le Docteur se passa la main sur le front, tentant de dégager sa tignasse broussailleuse de son champ visuel afin d'évaluer les paramètres de vols de son vaisseau. Avec un soupir exaspéré, il caressa amoureusement la console du vaisseau, comme on gratifierait un animal de compagnie. Le TRADIS lui répondit par le grondement sourd de sa mécanique, à la manière d'un ronronnement.

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, le corps tout entier du Docteur se balançait au rythme de la musique. Bien qu'il rentra tout juste des noces d'Amy et Rory, sa soif de sarabande n'était pas complètement assouvie.

Il se remémorait les péripéties qu'il venait de vivre : ils avaient tous frôlés la mort, la Création elle-même aurait pu être réduite à néant. Le phonographe, dans un discret cliquetis, changea de disque : le premier acte de la Traviata de Verdi ébranla avec magnificence l'habitacle du vaisseau extra-terrestre. Candide, le Docteur éclata de rire et entama le couplet de concert…

Il leva les yeux vers l'écran de contrôle et observa son reflet : il se sourit à lui-même, toujours aussi surpris de l'apparence que lui avait attribué sa dernière régénération. Il songea à l'étrange paradoxe auquel il venait de faire face : sa rencontre avec lui-même lui avait procuré un étrange sentiment, sur le quel il ne pouvait encore mettre de mot, mais dont la saveur douce-amère de manquait pas de charme.

Il élagua cette pensée d'un geste de la main : son reflet lui rendit sa mimique. Il fut surpris par son propre sourire, étonnement sulfureux, ce qui contrastait avec sa si jeune apparence. Embarrassé par ces considérations inaccoutumées, il entreprit de vérifier les réglages de son tournevis sonique. Les yeux baissés, il ne remarqua pas l'apparition d'un nouveau passager à bord du TARDIS. La silhouette dégingandée venait de se téléporter en contournement sans aucunes difficultés les protections du vaisseau.

L'homme s'approcha du Docteur, les yeux toujours rivé sur son précieux outil. L'homme posa une main amicale sur l'épaule du Docteur qui sursauta violement. Spontanément, le Docteur braqua le tournevis sur son vis à vis. Il demeura stupéfait.

L'homme, ses yeux argentés grands ouvert, le dos arqué, les épaules en retrait et les mains en l'air considérait cette réaction violente avec étonnement. Sa chemise à moitié ouverte, son pantalon en toile brune pelée et son nœud papillon à moitié de travers lui donnaient un air dépenaillé.

Le Docteur prit la parole avec difficulté :

« Qu'est ce que tu … enfin… Qu'est ce que JE fais ici ? »

Son double le dévisagea. Le Docteur fit passer le tournevis de haut en bas de son autre lui et constata qu'il s'agissait nullement d'un hologramme ou d'une autre forme d'illusion.

« Pour quelle raison es tu là ?, questionna le Docteur avec méfiance

-Avait-on besoin de raison, au bon vieux temps, pour se rendre visite ?, lui répondit l'autre du tact au tac »

Le Docteur grommela. La dernière fois qu'il s'était croisé, c'était pour de funestes raisons. Il observa que son autre lui avait l'oreille droite en sang : le Docteur soupçonna que ses ennuis étaient loin d'être achevés.

« Calme toi, je sais à quoi tu penses… Je ne suis pas venu te prévenir d'un quelconque danger imminent, tu peux de rassoir …»

Sur ces mots, l'autre Docteur se dirigea vers le siège du pilote : l'actuel Docteur ne manqua pas de remarquer sa démarche titubante et son flagrant manque de convenance.

« Tu es … ?

-Saoul, oui Docteur !, lui répondit sarcastiquement le second Docteur, Je suis toi dans une heure et demie et je suis ivre ! »

Le Docteur se tut. Passant la main dans ses cheveux, aspirant de grandes goulées d'air, redoutant se qui allait inéluctablement se produire.

« Qu'est ce que tout ceci signifie exactement ?

-Ca signifie que nous avons peu de temps, marmotta-t-il avec un sourire en coin, Tu le sais bien, nous avons pensé à cela bien avant de boire cette bouteille de whisky… »

Le Docteur déglutit avec difficulté, sous le regard équivoque du « Docteur+1heure et ½ & une bouteille de whisky». La première fois qu'il _l'avait fait,_ c'était lorsqu'il était encore jeune, tout juste sortit de l'académie : ce fut la première expérience significative qu'il fit à bord d'un TARDIS.

Son autre lui se mit à l'aise, déboutonna sa chemise et la jeta sur le tableau de bord.

« Hé ! Tu ne vas pas un peu trop vite là ? s'inquiéta le Docteur en prenant soin de reculer pour demeurer hors de portée de son autre lui-même

-Je ne fais que me mettre à mon aise : boire me donne chaud, tu le sais ! répondit l'autre en gloussant, C'est toi qui t'imagines des choses … »

Le Docteur demeura bouche bée : à la fois à cause de cette réplique, qui avait fait mouche, mais principalement en raison de la position totalement indécente de son vis-à-vis qui commençait maintenant à dégrafer son pantalon.

L'autre Docteur, faignant de ne pas voir la mine déconfite du « Docteur moins une heure et ½ et sobre ». Bien qu'il eut défait le dernier bouton de son pantalon, il conserva néanmoins le vêtement et prit la position la plus lascive que lui permettait le fauteuil rudimentaire. Le Docteur se mordit le bout de doigts…

Quelques instants plus tard, à plat ventre contre la console du vaisseau, haletant, le Docteur tentait d'échapper à lui-même.

« Cette fois, tu préfères être dessus ou dessous pour commencer ?, le questionna l'autre »

Le Docteur tenta de fuir, mais l'étau de ses propres bras était implacable. L'autre Docteur se pencha près de son visage et susurra langoureusement :

« Je suppose que ça veut dire 'dessous', enfin j'espère, nous n'avons plus vraiment le choix à présent… »

L'autre Docteur laissa courir sa main à l'intérieur des poches du pantalon élimé de celui qui était maintenant sa proie : à travers le tissu, il pouvait caresser son vis-à-vis et constater à quel point sa réaction pudibonde n'était qu'apparence :

« Tu ne peux pas te tromper toi-même, murmura-t-il à son oreille »

Le Docteur gémit. Son autre défis en un instant leurs bretelles respectives : le Docteur +1heure et ½ était à présent entièrement dévêtu, tandis que son autre portait encore sa chemise, à moitié ouverte et complètement froissée.

Lorsque les anches de l'autre Docteur rencontrèrent sa propre croupe, les Docteurs ne purent s'empêcher de gémir à l'unisson. L'autre Docteur jeta un négligeant coup d'œil à son poignet, lorgnant sa montre avec dégout :

« Tu aurais pu nous épargner toutes ces minauderies, tu nous a fais perdre un temps précieux : il nous reste à peine une poignée de minutes …

-Mettons… mettons les à profit …, balbutia le Docteur dont la respiration était devenue infiniment pénible

-C'est bien parlé …»

Il pénétra promptement dans son intimité. Le docteur ne put réprimer un cri de douleur : ce membre entré en lui sans aucune préparation le déchirait de l'intérieur. Le Docteur s'agrippa de son mieux au tableau de commande. Les coups de reins frénétiques de son autre lui provoquaient un immense plaisir accompagné d'une intense douleur.

Se retirant presque, l'autre Docteur revint de plus belle, s'enfonçant plus loin encore. Ahanant, le Docteur sentit son corps se cambrer. De plus en plus excité, l'autre Docteur pétrissait ses hanches, labourait sa peau avec ses ongles. En larme, la bouche ouverte, une expression de satisfaction turpide se peint sur le visage du Docteur à présent écrasé contre la console sous le poids de son autre. A moitié inconscient, il sentit le spasme annonciateur de la libération de son autre lui-même.

Le temps était écoulé. Le poids sur se corps se volatilisa, le laissant vide et inassouvi. Afin d'équilibrer l'espace temps, et entre autre satisfaire son désir, il remit prestement son pantalon et se rua vers la réserve où se trouvait caché un manipulateur le vortex temporel qui lui permettrait de remonter une heure et demi plus tôt et d'obtenir satifaction…


End file.
